


Better than Perfect

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sexy no Jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Naruto has a scheme to remove Kakashi's mask, and Kakashi plays a game of gay chicken (he cheats).</p><div class="center">
<br/><i>"A good plan, violently executed now, is better than a perfect plan next week."<br/></i>
<br/></div>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Perfect

**AN:** Assume post-series sometime or other. Thanks to Violet Garnets for pointing out mistakes! ^_^b

 **Warnings:** really really NC-17, semi-het (ie. Sexy no Jutsu)

* * *

 _"A good plan, violently executed now, is better than a perfect plan next week."  
_

\- General George S. Patton  


* * *

The blond-haired 'callgirl' shuddered as Kakashi ran a knuckle back and forth between her legs, over her panties, across the slight dip where she was the hottest, where the cloth was slowly growing wet.

"What was you name again?" Kakashi said, amused, wondering when the other shoe would drop, but deciding to play along however long he could get away with it. He bit and licked lightly at the corners of 'her' mouth through his mask, having already removed his hitai-ate, and smiled at the smell of miso.

"Na—", the girl coughed, continued, "Natako." There was white all around the blue of her eyes, but her hips didn't stop moving against his hand.

"Well Natako, I can't say that I'm not surprised to hear that my teammates bought you for me." Kakashi moved his hand away from the heat of her and scored at her inner thigh very lightly with his nails; and either, or both, of the actions made her tremble. "They're kind of cheap."

"CHE—eeap?" The outraged tone hilariously attempted to mutate itself into a question.

"Yes," he hummed, and fitted himself more comfortably against her back, settling his growing hardon pointedly in the crack of 'her' ass. It made her twitch, almost violently. And yet she wasn't utterly moving away from him or dropping the act; she undulated back against his increasinly interested erection and wound an arm up behind her, up to grab at his hair and then down to fiddle at the edge of his mask. He twitched his head away from her fingers and wove his hand around hers, bringing it down and to settle at her stomach.

 _Did Naruto want to see under his mask that badly?_ he wondered, amused. "Cheap: they always make me pay for their food. It's not like I'm dating them... am I?"

"Of course not!" she retorted face tilting backwards to peer at him.

"Of course not." Kakashi echoed, agreeability in his tone, a light grit held back in his molars. He decided to push harder and brought both hands up to her neck in a firm grip, asked, "Should I trust you with my face?"

She became very still, and he relaxed his hold and let his hands fall into a caress, down the sides of the neck and smoothing across her tanned shoulders, bringing with them the straps of her dress. He bit hard at the back of her neck, her hair pulled into an updo, and it made 'her' jolt away. But Kakashi was ready, he still had a grip on her straps and followed up her movement with a tug. It made her breasts pop right out of the fabric.

 _Not like her dress was really covering them much anyway,_ Kakashi thought with his mouth in a hidden leer, his eyes near closed with his grin.

It was interesting how 'Natako' was almost more comfortable now, and less jittery, half naked. She shimmied herself coltishly out of the rest of the dress and plastered her front against Kakashi in what she must think is an alluring way. And it *was* quickening his blood, such perfectly edible breasts being devastatingly traumatic to any male with working hormones and even a *hint* of inclination. But.

But she held her needy expression just a touch too long, looking up at him, like she was waiting for his reaction. And Kakashi wasn't going to give it to her that easily. He took a slow breath (sniffed up the blood in his nose very very carefully), and reached out to help himself to two large handfuls of delightfulness.

Which made 'Natako' looked gobsmacked, that he actually _touched_ her naked skin when she offered herself up like that. _Don't offer what you can't give, Naruto._

Kakashi played at her gently, thumbing her nipples and stroking lightly at the undersides of the breasts with the rest of his fingers, and watched as 'she' moaned then looked even more surprised. Though this time at _herself_.

"I don't trust just anyone with my face, you know," he said lightly and kneeled to rub his masked cheek against that softness, nosing at bit at her areola until her nipple pebbled up under him.

"Y-you don't," her breathing hitched despite her trying to control it.

"Nope." Kakashi paused, then murmured, quietly, "I might trust my team, perhaps, if they asked."

"Just. Just by asking."

"Maaaaaybe~." Kakashi singsonged, humming the word into her skin. "But then, my team's not here right now, are they? So it doesn't really matter... does it?" He opened his mouth, so that his mask stretched, then pressed the fabric over her nipple and breathed, hotly, mouthing at her, and she _keened_ like she was stabbed.

Kakashi peered up, eyes hidden in a smile, "What was your name again?"

"Nar—Natako," she breathed, hands half-raised as if she couldn't decide what to do with them. To push him away or to pull him in.

Then she settled her hand on his mask.

"Of course~!" he chirruped, "How could I forget? Na...tako, tell me if I'm too much, ne?" And he slipped lower, away from her hand and down to her black bikini panties, bit one strap through his mask and dragged it down, with a finger helping it along on the other side. He let it fall to her ankles once it was low enough, and Kakashi stared up at her then, at the pinked folds of her, flushed with arousal and kind of cute. The girl blushed too, then, and tried to close her legs and Kakashi stopped her with a hand on either thigh, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"The hell are you doing?" the blond half-yelped "You don't need to look at that!" And she tried to shove his head away. Kakashi just pressed back against her hand, and it became a strange sort of tug of war.

"I don't?" Kakashi stood up suddenly, hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he quick-stepped them over to the bed. "Maa, so shy, for someone in your profession."

"Um," the blue eyes shifted in consternation and embarrassment. "Right, yeah." She was breathing quick and looking a little lost, like Kakashi had gone completely off-script. He smirked and spilled her abruptly onto the bed, and then crawled half-over her to grab her attention.

"You know, I have a teammate who's a little like you," he stroked up her sides in a calming way, "Gets himself into interesting situations and doesn't know when to quit."

"Well maybe he feels like too many people quit," blue eyes serious, even though her breathing was sharp and high. Her hand stroked up his arm in a seductive caress that Kakashi would've leaned into (and would've believed) had her hand not then made a beeline towards his mask. The Copy Nin caught that hand and pressed a kiss into her knuckles, like a gentleman.

"But some fights you can't win," Kakashi pointed out mildly.

"And you don't know that unless you put your all into it," she insisted, leaning in as if for a kiss, and he could see her teeth reaching for his mask from a mile away.

" 'Your all'?"

Her breath hitched as she shuddered to a stop, a low deep moan rising from her chest as Kakashi fingered into her, stroking gently; what was only damp before growing more and more wet, more soft, more welcoming. There was no resistance from a hymen, like with most kunoichi, but a sort of tightness that told him that nothing but perhaps fingers had been there before, and perhaps not even that. The blond twisted against him as if not being able to decide whether to get closer or squirm away, the blue eyes glazed and astonished, the arms flung up and curled around his neck making no move towards his face, only simply hanging on. Her pants and breathing were loud in the room, the edge of helplessness in the sound of them, on the brink of turning into moans.

"All?" He slid up more of his fingers inside her and she seemed to sob with it and fucked down onto them. _There,_ the tip of his fingers touched an area just the slightest bit spongy and the almost-touch made her whine, low in her throat.

"All, _Natako_?"

"Fucking hell, _yes_ alright?" And she grabbed his hand and pressed him inside her more and rode it with a hedonistic writhe. God, but the blond was beautiful like that. He'd almost wanted to open the Sharingan to preserve it, but he didn't want to share any of this with Obito. Not any of this beautiful girl spilled onto his bed; nor any of the boy underneath.

 _Speaking of which._

He yanked his hand away, just as she was nearly pulsing around him, and the blond flat out screamed at him in utter frustration.

Kakashi caught her eyes when she did, and slid his pants off meaningfully, and crawled up to lean over her, in nothing but his shirt and its attached mask. "Say the word," he said, as seriously and intensely as he could, not touching any bit of her.

She gulped, peering at the heavy length of him, and he was expecting to hear 'No' or 'Wait' or some other sort of stall, but what came out was, " _All_." And darted her gaze up at his chin, her hands twitching.

"The mask stays on, ' _Natako_ '," Kakashi said firmly, and collapsed down against her skin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other took himself in hand, dragging his dick up and down her soft, wet folds. "It shouldn't matter, right? Since my teammates already paid you to bed me?" He watched her shiver with every pass; he dipped just a little inside, like a threat, and her hot core shook against him.

"Fuck, I don't even care anymore," she muttered, hooked her legs around his waist and _slammed_ him in on the next pass. Kakashi hissed at the _softamazingwet_ in a tight grip around his cock, mind almost blanking from the sudden pleasure, hands flying into place to hold her thighs up and open and still.

" _Naruto_ ," he couldn't help saying, the only thing stopping himself from just plowing into her roughly until he comes. Kakashi forced his eye open and looked down, then held back a slight frown at what he saw. Her face was a mix of emotions under a soft glaze of arousal: shamed denial and nervous apprehension and anguished want.

"Is. Is that," she breathed hard, trembling, not looking at him, "The name of your teammate?"

The muscles in the blond's legs untensed just a bit, so Kakashi allowed himself just a tiny shallow thrust. A squeak cracked out of her at that, like a sigh released too fast, but there was no pain in the sound. "You think I'd say a teammate's name while I'm fucking _you_?" He asked, mostly to get ahold of himself, as he continued with the tiny thrusts.

"Well am I right?" the question was uncertain even as it wobbled out in fits and gasps.

As there was no possible way that Naruto could actually think he _wasn't_ part of Kakashi's team, it meantthat the blond was still holding onto his act for whatever reason. _It's time to stop that,_ Kakashi thought as he encouraged one leg to wrap around his waist, to free up that hand so to turn the blond's face towards him. He'd frankly never thought it'd get this far; he'd thought that at some point Naruto would back out, drop the jutsu, or run away, and thus know in the future not to tease him like that, and it would leave Kakashi alone and able to take his erection in hand. _Not crammed into. Into *Naruto*, hot and writhing and wet with want._ Yet here he was, so he was going to do it _right;_ he was going to do it saying Naruto's name, he was going to make Naruto scream while knowing that Kakashi knew it was _him._

Blue eyes popped open at his touch however, looking afraid, and he was taken aback. He tried to reconsider his thoughts, inasmuch as he could while balls deep in the most perfect tightness his cock had ever had the honor of being in.

 _Hmmm._

"My teammate," Kakashi began instead, giving a gentle, gentle thrust, "Is the strongest man that I know."

The blond sucked in a breath.

"I'd before thought that that was my jounin-sensei, but my teammate surpassed him easily," Kakashi said, quietly, as if speaking of the weather. He pulled almost all the way out, and admitted, "I would like to fuck him," and pushed, thoroughly, deliciously in.

A choked moan wrenched from the girl that she herself didn't seem to notice, being too busy staring at him. "You would?"

Kakashi hummed in agreement, "I would like to peel away his jacket so I could nibble up his neck, and maybe lick at his ears to see if he moans." And Kakashi set action to words, keeping his rhythm but curling himself in, letting himself bite more sharply than he otherwise would because his mask blunted the action. Her shivers followed his mouth, a heady musk rising from her skin. He almost wanted to remove the mask so that he could lap at her directly, but it was the principle of the matter at this point. And Kakashi was nothing if not a principled man.

Kakashi grinned at himself self-deprecatingly; and sucked at Naruto's ear through the cloth, tracing the whorls with a light touch from his tongue. The blond moaned as if at a feast and not knowing what to grab first, spreading her thighs into his thrusts and tilting her head into his mouth.

"I bet I could come just from listening to him," he murmured, "I think he would be beautiful around my cock." Kakashi snapped his hips in at that, with a twist, and Naruto arched up into him scrabbling madly at his shoulders as if seeking some sort of grip. "Beautiful around my fingers," he said, "Or in my mouth." And he leaned in close, whispering lowly into her ear, "Up my ass."

Her head whipped towards him and he stared into deep blue eyes, half-breaths hissing in and out almost like she was hyperventilating, and Kakashi met her gaze squarely and let the smile only into his voice, "So many things we could do~. A pity he isn't here right now, ne?"

He let out a mournful sigh. And slammed deep into her.

And the groan that ripped from the blond sounded completely _painful_ ; the type of pain that came when there was too much pleasure to know what to do with, and not enough of yourself to contain it all. He felt much the same; the impression of her taste that he'd gotten through his mask, the heady scent of her, the trembling of her thighs, the wet grip of her against him. The sound of her breathing struggling against itself and still refusing to be helpless. The sight of her being taken with the pleasure from being on _his_ _cock_.

Luckily, Kakashi knew how to keep himself from coming; he put together thoughts, one after the other, and strung them into words.

"Sometimes I wanted to bite at his cheek," he confided, quietly, almost hoping that she didn't hear over her moans, "When he smiled. And I'd just stare."

However, hazy blue eyes cleared a little at his words, and her breathing quickened even more. Her hips met his on his next hard thrust.

"Sometimes when I look at him," this even quieter, "The way he carries himself reminds me of Hokages I have known."

But the blond had gone quieter still, her eyes impossibly wide, biting down on her lips to stifle her groans, her thighs straining even farther apart to take him deeper in.

"Sometimes he reminds me," whispering, and he was pounding into her rough and pulling out slow, Naruto meeting him halfway and whimpers hidden in her throat, held back with what looks like pure force of will so as to hear him, and Kakashi has never felt so _present,_ whispering, "He reminds me that there are more than just Yesterdays and things in the past."

Somewhere along the way, the warm wet of her had turn molten, a hot tremble, her eyes liquid, her breathing desperate. He let go of her legs, trusting her to keep them up, to brace himself better against the bed and began to fuck her faster and harder, in earnest.

"Nngggh!" The blond tossed her head back, neck a long arch, those negative emotions nearly washed away from her features.

" _Fearless_ ," Kakashi told her, chanted at her, asked of her, "He's _fearless_." He sped up when her breathing sped up, thrust harder when he saw she could take it; Kakashi kept pace with her desire, that Naruto would not have to ask for morefasterharder because he was already _there,_ curling her almost in half with the force of his thrusts, slipping a hand in to circle her clit lightly and flick it once, twice, and Naruto _wailed,_ completely undone. Kakashi sighed happily at that, cramming himself in as deep as he could and held himself there, hard, as she squeezed and squeezed around him as he came, shaking, a long electric pulse up his spine and out to his fingers and toes.

It left his entire body tingling and awake, and yet ridiculously tired. He felt himself collapsing so made sure he tilted to the side a bit, and landed only partly on the blond, with his shoulder and most of his weight sinking into the bed. He'd half-slipped out of her with the movement and then found an olive-skinned leg slung up over his hip to stop him from slipping out more.

Kakashi looked towards the girl.

She was staring at him, expressions flickering across her face too fast to catch.

"How can he," and then Naruto shook his head, irritably, demanding, "How can *I* be afraid, when you're always there, after?"

Kakashi huffed, with a laugh, delighted at _Naruto_ finally speaking to him, but having to shake his head. "Ah," Kakashi said, feeling apologetic, "But I haven't always been there." He brought her left hand forward and bowed his forehead against the back of it, where there would've still been scars from their first disastrous C-rank had the blond been any other person.

"I don'texpect you to fight my battles," the girl said, firmly, "I don't * _want*_ you to fight my battles. But," her blue eyes flicked away from him, then dragged themselves back, "But it was nice when you bandaged my hand after. It... was nice when you carried me home, those times, when I couldn't, y'know, walk myself."

"I do seem to have made a habit of that, haven't I?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, not looking at him again, fondness in her voice.

Then frowned.

"Hey! Your mask is still on!" She yelled at him, "All that and it's STILL ON," outraged and growling and a certain light in her eyes making her absolutely terrifying despite the fact that his cock was still in her.

 _Maybe *because* his cock was still in her,_ Kakashi pondered, a bit wide-eyed and sweating. "Your jutsu's still up," he pointed out in what he hoped was a reasonable way.

Naruto just tried to stare him down, then sighed, clenched internally and it was _too much too soon_ and Kakashi groaned and shifted out of her. When he opened his eye again she was sitting up and looking at him, her back straight.

"Kakashi," she asked sweetly, preparedly holding her hands up in the release sign, "Can you take off your mask?"

"I don't know," he said just as sweetly back, " 'Can' I?"

"You asshole," Naruto huffed, reaching forward, " 'May' _*_ I* take off your mask then, _Kaka-sensei_?"

He caught at her hands. "I never liked that nickname," he remarked cheerfully, being singularly unappreciative of his name being a pun with fecal matter.

"Yeah I know, _Kaka-sensei_. Was that a yes?" the blond tugged at his grip lightly, a test, a probe.

"What was your name, again, miss~?"

" _Naruto,_ my name's _Naruto_ , you absolute _ass_." And the Jinchuuriki yanked at his grip but Kakashi was ready for her and yanked back even harder and flipped them around so he could smush his face down delightedly inbetween her breasts.

"Odd," his voice was muffled but he's sure the blond can feel what he was saying, literally, "I don't remember Naruto having these." He settled in deeper. "Nope."

There was a quick stifled snort, that grew into helpless laughter, and the breasts jiggled with it then 'poofed' away. It made him just a bit sad; but these pecs were nice too, as was the edible line of that collarbone, and the flat, pretty nubs of male nipples. He nosed at them almost on accident.

 _Ooo, they blush,_ Kakashi thought, amused, peering upward to meet the blonds disbelieving stare and flushed face.

"Are you _done_?" he asked with a somewhat disgruntled expression. There was something resigned in his face that told Kakashi he half expected the jounin to decide to leave, and something uncertain that said Naruto is thinking he should perhaps just leave himself.

So Kakashi smiled and tilted his head back, baring his throat, "You would like to take off my mask I thought?"

A low growl rumbled through the Jinchuuriki's ribcage and shaking hands lifted to the sides of his face.

Kakashi closed his eye at the touch and then felt air against his cheeks where before he'd only felt fabric. He was just peeking it open again when he was suddenly hauled up and found himself with a mouthful of tongue that was not his own. He leaned into the kiss with a pleased hum, finally being able to truly taste the young man without either cloth or jutsu in the way, and it was heady, delicious, perfect. But.

But he had to ask.

He drew back just a bit regretfully and blinked down at the blond, "Whatever possessed you to go through with that entire idea anyways?" Kakashi stuck all of his dumbfounded doubt of the other's intelligence into his tone. "I may have never seen your jutsu myself but I've heard of it often enough."

There was a bit of flailing and squirming underneath him and the jounin not letting him slip away and then, "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Naruto blurted out, defensiveness all in the slight hunch of his shoulders.

He chuckled. _Cute._ "Mou, I guess I can't argue with the results," Kakashi sighed, and snuggled them both deeper into the sheets.

* * *

end

  


* * *

**AN:** Ah but that was fun! XD I've been wanting to write some version of this for aaaages, so thanks to Weeaboobs for prompting me on the matter. And I dunno how much it came through, but Naruto was essentially having his gay freak out _during_ the sex. ::gigglefit::

"Gay Chicken" = A game where two straight people of the same gender provoke each other sexually until the other person backs off, includes everything from kissing (tamest version) to groping/dry humping/verbal innuendo. It's cheating if you're actually not straight. XD


End file.
